happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New in Town
New in Town is an episode that marks the first appearance of C.J.. This episode is created by Cpend7. Starring roles *C.J. (debut) Featuring roles *Lifty & Shifty *Lumpy *Handy Appearances *Russell *Disco Bear *Toothy *Mole Plot At the town's station, the train has departed, carrying a blue fox named C.J. with a luggage, signifying that he's moving to a new town to live. Meanwhile, at the downtown, someone is asking him for a help involving two green raccoons named Lifty and Shifty, but C.J. refuses because it is considered a stranger danger and walks off. Later, C.J. has found a new home to live. Entering inside, he unpacks the luggage (consisting of a bed, a fridge, a television, etc.) that contains a lot of stuff for his new home, but at the window, Lifty and Shifty are seeing the never-before-seen resident that is still busy unpacking all the stuff out from his luggage, so they have a plan at night time before C.J. falls asleep. After C.J. is done, he picks up his checklist regarding his new home. The next thing he's going to do is greeting the neighborhoods. He managed to meet and greet Handy and even Lumpy, then C.J. is seen going to the town and buying some food at the shop, but he realizes that all the people in the town have been killed, like Russell and Toothy, who were going fishing but got bumped by Mole, causing Russell and Toothy to got eaten by a shark, and Disco Bear, who was moonwalking at the street but got crushed by a piano. C.J. is a little scared that somewhere around the town there might be a trap or hazards, so he has to be careful of this. At afternoon, he has gotten all the food and puts them into the fridge, then he watches the news about the incident, causing him to give up and have a nap on his bed. At midnight, Lifty and Shifty are breaking in into the house and steal all of C.J.'s property. When they're almost done, they accidentally drop a plate, which causes C.J. to wake up. He spots them stealing, so he chases after them, but Lifty and Shifty managed to escape with the truck. Because of that, C.J. uses his car to chase after them. Meanwhile at Handy's house, Lumpy is holding a glass of milk and Handy is watching the sitcoms, but then Lifty and Shifty's truck is breaking through inside, ramming Handy and frightening Lumpy. Then, C.J.'s car appears, so Lumpy dodges it, but a fan is about to fall on him, meaning that he has to escape, but his feet get hit by the shattered glass of milk and the fan end up killing him off. C.J. turns his car to an Auto-Mode, then he climbs up to the truck and throws Shifty out of the truck, causing Shifty to get electrocuted by the power lines. C.J. then jumps into the inside of the truck and fights Lifty. C.J. then sees a caution sign about lava warning, so C.J. puts on his seat belt and pulls the brake, making Lifty fly off the truck and get burned in the lava. C.J. has finally gotten his stuff back, so he puts them back to his home, then he notices that Handy and Lumpy have been killed by an accident, so he drives off slowly, whistling before the episode ends. Deaths *Russell and Toothy is been eaten by shark. *Disco Bear been crushed by a piano. *Handy getting rammed by Lifty and Shifty's truck. *Lumpy have nowhere to escape that his feet get hit by shattered glass and killed by fan. *Shifty get electrocuted by thrown out the truck by C.J. *Lifty get thrown out the truck to the lava by pull the brake of C.J. Moral W.I.P. Trivia *W.I.P. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Cpend7's Episodes